The Hoshidan Prince's Daughter: Shinako
by jv1991
Summary: What if Ryoma had a daughter instead of a son? Follow Shinako, the new Princess of Hoshido as she meets new friends and family!


**The Hoshidan Prince's Daughter (Shinako)**

 **Note: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters**

 ** _(Rewritten for spelling errors)_**

"I can't wait to see your daughter, Brother. It's funny that Shinako was just a baby weeks ago, I can only imagine what she's like now." said Takumi as he walked through the pathway of the forest. Along him was his brother, Ryoma. Next in line for the throne, Ryoma was the most fierce warrior in all Hoshido. After weeks of getting married, Ryoma and his wife had a baby girl. Ryoma took it upon himself to name her "Shinako" which stands for "faithful".

"I can certainly hope Shinako has been trained properly. I'm just concerned about whether she will accept her role in the kingdom." said Ryoma as he walked.

"That's right, Shinako is next in line for ruling Hoshido. How do you think she'll react."

"Whatever reaction she may have, it'll happen when I tell her. Hm? What's going on over there?"

Just then villagers were running past Ryoma and Takumi, scared and confused.

"Help us!" said a villager.

"Calm yourself. What happened?"

"Faceless came into the village! They're destroying our shops, our homes! You got to help us!"

"Faceless?! Oh no, Shinako!" said Ryoma in a worried shout.

"We gotta hurry!" said Takumi as he already prepared his bow, the Fujin Yumi.

And just like that, the two rushed to the village, only to find Faceless scattered around the destroyed village.

—

A young girl with long brown hair slashed her sword to the Faceless' stomach. She had more of a samurai robe, red and white. Her robe was not enough though to cover her chest, as her cleavage was showing and it went down to her knees as her legs were visibly shown. The Faceless went down easily, but the other monsters just kept cornering her.

"Damn it! What's it gonna take for you all to leave me and the villagers alone?! And to think I was about to leave this place. Luckily for the villagers, I came back to help! Get ready to have your butts kicked!"

—

"Brother look! Is that Shinako?! Why is she fighting the Faceless all by herself?!"

"What?! What in gods name is she doing?! DAUGHTER, HANG ON!"

—

Objective: Rout the enemy and rescue Shinako.

—

 **If Ryoma and Shinako talk to each other**

"Shinako, you shouldn't be here." said Ryoma as he finished slaying the Faceless and approached his daughter with an angry expression.

"Huh?! Daddy? What are you doing here?" said Shinako as she knew she would get a scolding for taking on the Faceless alone.

"I could say the same to you first, young lady. Why are you here fighting these monsters by yourself?! You could have been killed if I hadn't arrived!"

"I-I-I couldn't let these monsters take over the village and kill innocents! Oh wait, I have something to ask you, Daddy!"

"It'll have to wait. We need to clear the village of monsters. And you will stay by my side."

"..Fine."

—

 **After the battle**

The army has successfully cleared the monsters from processing, and the day is saved. Just has Shinako was about to savor the moment, her father approached her and grabbed her cheek.

"Owowowowow, Daddy that hurts!" Shinako said in pain and then Ryoma let go of her cheek.

"You deserve it. You disobeyed me for the last time, Shinako. Now, you will treat me with respect or you will see how I deal with fools."

"How can you call me that?!"

"I didn't raise you to be irresponsible."

"You didn't raise me at all! You think I wouldn't know your precious secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You're the prince of a land called Hoshido!"

"What?! Who told you? Your caretakers were under strict rules to keep it a secret."

"No one told me! Did you think I was stupid to not know?!"

"Watch your tone, Daughter! I had my own weight on my shoulders. And what were you doing? Did this look like some sort of adventure?"

"I was going to go look for the truth since my own family keeps secrets from their own family…It's true then?"

"Yes. I am the prince of Hoshido and next in line for the throne of a country you will someday lead also."

"…Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I told you, I've had too much weight on my shoulders for you to understand. But maybe if you hadn't been so irresponsible, maybe I would've told you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are the most reckless person I have ever seen! Running around and fighting monsters by yourself?! Are you that idiotic to think you would defeat them on your own?!"

"W-W-ha?…N-N-No, but-."

"Then what was all this? Some childish game? I am very disappointed in you, Daughter. I had certainly hoped you would have matured but no, you're still a weak child as I thought."

"…"

"Here I also thought you could join my army, but it seems-." Ryoma stopped his sentence as he heard sniffs from his daughter. Shinako looked down to the ground, sniffling as if she was about to cry. Tears also began to form in the corner of her eyes. Even though he wanted to scold her more, it broke his heart to see his little girl broke down in tears. Just as Ryoma opened his mouth to apologize, a tomato was thrown at his face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" It was revealed to be a villager with others behind him.

"This girl stood up to those monsters! Who are you to call her a child?!"

The villager then took Shinako's hands.

"Shinako, we all want to thank you for alerting us to safety and doing your best to try and stop the monsters from approaching. Here take this bag of gold, it's the least we can do before you off."

"Oh! Well, thank you very much but I was doing what any hero would do. At least someone appreciates me."

"Yes!..and if you don't mind me asking, are you single?"

"Huh?..W-Well n-"

"Ahem." Ryoma coughed as he glared at the boy flirting with his daughter in front of him.

"Uh, sorry but I got to go now. It was nice helping the village and all, so I hope you all stay safe in the future."

"We will, thanks again!"

Ryoma and Shinako walked to exit the village as Ryoma began to wipe off the tomato off his face and then approached his daughter.

"Shinako-."

"I know what you're about to say. I should stay here forever. So fine, I'll leave you and mother alone."

Just as Ryoma began to protest, his sister Hinoka stepped in.

"No, Shinako, you got it wrong."

"Aunt Hinoka?"

"Your father is really sorry about hurting your feelings. The truth is that he was so worried about losing you. We all were and we want to make things better by letting you join us..right, big brother?" said Hinoka with a smile.

"Yes, Hinoka is right. Shinako, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just so worried about losing my little girl. And I promise to also treat you with the respect you deserve. I will let you join my army so that you can see your homeland."

"…And no more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

Shinako didn't say anything but ran to her father and hugged him.

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, my little princess. I promise to train you as a fit warrior for our country. But also, I will be by your side at all times. I promise."

—

 **Character Description**

Name: Shinako

Class: Samurai

Roster Description:

Ryoma's daughter. She lived a lonely life without her family, but long trained as a samurai to suppress her father's strength. Her looks usually have all men who look at her, flustered. Is the best shopper in her family.

Help Description:

A Hoshidian Princess who fights to protect. Seeks praise from her father.

Critical:

"Bye-bye!"

"Ready for this?"

"You're done for!"

"Start praying!"

Death:

"Sorry, Daddy…Mom….I wasn't strong enough…."

Retreat:

"Ouch! That hurt…Okay, Daddy. I'm falling back."

Level Up:

(0-1 stats up) "Damn it, not good."

(2-3 stats up) "Not too bad, but not too good."

(4-5 stats up) "Some improvement is good than none."

(6+ stats up) "Almost there to becoming a strong princess."

(0-1 stats up when upgrading) "New style, new training."

Item:

"What's this doing laying around?"

Exp:

"These training sessions with Daddy seems to be paying off!"

Weapon Exp:

"Hope my weapon is more in shape to battle with."

 **Wow…How long have I been gone? Well, I'm back…Ok, got some explaining to do. Life. College. Stuff. You understand.**

 **Just got back to do some more stories for you guys. And yes, I will be redoing some of the stories in the past for improvements.**

 **As for this story, Tell me what you guys think or show for improvement. Next chapters will be support focused. See you guys!**


End file.
